


Treat them with kindness

by theDah



Series: Tumblr prompts / events [8]
Category: Rurouni Kenshin
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 09:41:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16910568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theDah/pseuds/theDah
Summary: Always treat people with kindness and respect, no matter how difficult it might be.A short Tsubame centric slice of life story.





	Treat them with kindness

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Women of Rurouni Kenshin Week 2016, published in Tumblr at the time and now finally cross-posted here. :)
> 
> Women of Rurouni Kenshin Week, Day 3 - Tsubame  
> Prompt: Kindness  
> Characters: Tsubame Sanjo, Yahiko Myojin, Yutarō Tsukayama, Kenshin Himura, Tae Sekihara  
> Setting: After canon. Meiji 15. Some references to manga chapter 255.  
> Word count: 2959  
> Notes: Unbetaed, so beware of typos and grammar mishaps a highly dyslexic ESL writer makes.

_Always treat people with kindness and respect,_   _no matter how difficult it might be._ Tsubame thought to her mother’s advice, before drawing a soft smile on her lips and bowing, “Please, honorable customer, enjoy this meal as a repayment for your trouble. This kind of incident won’t happen again.”

“Che!” It better not.“ The man scoffed and turned to his new meal, cracking his chopsticks open in annoyance.

Tsubame cringed, but bowed again. She headed back to the kitchen, feeling his disapproval weighing on her shoulders. Usually Tae-san would be the one handling apologies and angered customers, but this time she had left it for her and unfortunately, Tsubame had no doubt as to why. 

At the doorway to the kitchen, Tae-san nodded to her curtly, "Well done, Tsubame-chan. However, this can’t happen again, understand? If it does, I will be forced to pay for the repairs from your salary.”

“I, I…” Tsubame swallowed, before bowing again, this time even lower. “I’m sorry. I will see that it won’t be necessary.”

Tae-san sighed tiredly, “please do. You are like a daughter to me, but this situation has been getting worse by the day. Why can’t you just choose one of them? They are both fine young men. All this stupidity would cease if you made sure where you stood.”  

By stupidity, she meant the broken table at the corner. It stood out like a sore thumb in the hall, all the other tables taken by customers eating and conversing normally.

"Yes, ma’am.” Tsubame murmured, straightening her back while keeping her gaze at her toes. “I’ll talk to them.”

“If you could.” Tae-san murmured. Then she clapped her hand promptly, “Now, how about you take the rest of the day off and find the solution to our dilemma the soonest?”

“Now?” Tsubame blinked, “But it’s only midday..”

“We can handle the restaurant for the afternoon.” Tae-san smiled at her, her eyes firm. “Now, chop, chop – and please, let Yahiko-kun know of my displeasure. He, at the very least, should have known better.”

“Yes, ma’am!”

With hurried step, Tsubame left to the back room to change out of her work uniform. Akabeko had recently adopted a more westernized work clothing; a black, knee-length dress with white apron, headpiece and other such details. It was modeled boldly after the western maid’s uniform and it had brought new customers and additional fame to the restaurant. However, it stood desperately out of the crowd and Tsubame had already gotten to trouble by wearing it on errands.

As she had half-feared, both Yahiko-kun and Yutarou-kun were waiting for her near the back door. Yahiko-kun was pacing, his fist clenched and his handsome face crunched to a moody frown. Yutarou-kun was leaning against the wall, his hands drawn in front of his chest, wrinkling his western tailored suit. 

Th second they noticed her, they exclaimed at once, “Tsubame-chan!” However, hearing the familiar address from their rival was enough to send them scowling to each other again. 

Tsubame couldn’t even get a word in between before Yutarou sneered at Yahiko, “why don’t you leave us alone, bastard? Tsubame-chan is far too good for a hot-tempered ruffian like you.“

"Hot-tempered?” Yahiko huffed, “That’s rich coming from a prissy boy like you! Do you even know what trouble your temper tantrum caused her? Tae-san is a tough boss and doesn’t spare her words when she is displeased! Just because of you—”

“Because of me? Are you kidding me? If you hadn’t interrupted, I would have given her a gift that she had been looking forward to! But no, you just had to—”

“Looking forward to that stupid thing? Tsubame-chan doesn’t want any of your bribes. Is the money your only good quality? If that’s so, then it’s better that you—”

“Ah, please, could you not—” Tsubame said anxiously, trying to get their attention. Unfortunately, neither of them heard it.

“What’s bad about giving gifts to a woman you admire? The only reason you are throwing a fuss is because you can’t afford to give her gifts. No, a girl like Tsubame-chan deserves—”

“Don’t you dare to talk about what she deserves! She needs a man who cares for her truly. While you have been of abroad, I have been here and—”

“Ah, excuse me!” Tsubame repeated stronger this time, the anxiety and honest annoyance stirring inside her like a kettle on a stove. They both meant well, she knew that, but why couldn’t they just listen to her?

She took a deep breath and raised her gaze.

Before her, they were nose to nose, both red faced and shouting, very alike a pair of roosters showing off to each other. And while she honestly liked them both, she didn’t think there was a word she could say to them while they were worked up like this…

She bit her lip and looked aside, noting with relief that the backstreet was empty. No one would see them or heard the rude things they said. Thank the gods for small blessings. But that also meant that they wouldn’t need a peacekeeper to watch over their blustering…

“You uppity bastard, if not for you money—”

“You hothead, if not for your bokken you would—”

Cringing at the hateful words, Tsubame paused to gather her courage before speaking softly but firmly, “Yahiko-kun, Yutarou-kun… I’ll be leaving now. Please, don’t break anything this time.”

Then she bowed, and turned to walk away.

She made to the end of the street, before a pair of shouts rang out after her, “Tsubame-chaaaan!”

Without looking back, she slipped among the shopping streets afternoon rush.

 

* * *

 

She had no particular destination, so she just left her feet wander.

There was no way she could go back to work, not when she had failed this miserably at Tae-san’s request. Her room at restaurant’s second floor was out of reach for the same reason. She didn’t have other friends she could visit either. Well, anyone her age other than Yahiko-kun and Yutarou-kun.

It wasn’t that she didn’t know where the core of her problem laid, either.

No, her own failures and inabilities were very clear to her. If only she was brave like Kaoru-san, she could have made them hear her voice. If she was decisive like madam Tae-san, she could choose between the two of them… Or if both of those traits were beyond her, she would like to be like Megumi-san, self-confident and sure, able to speak her mind freely.

Unfortunately, she was none of those things.

Kindness came easy to her, so did polite manners and comforting words. She liked helping people, to be useful and relied on. Those things were easy. And yet, none of those traits seemed to help her when it came to her trouble with Yutarou-kun and Yahiko-kun.

Why couldn’t she just like them both?

Why was it impossible to keep both of her friends and spend time with them equally? Tsubame sighed softly, letting her feet lead her.

She didn’t know how long she had been walking, before she noticed she wasn’t in the city center anymore, but… actually, didn’t she recognize this street? The tall walls surrounding the urban estates all around her were very familiar.

“Oh…” She murmured and crossed the street, stepping over the corner to see the sign:  _Kamiya Kasshin Swordsmanship School_.

It had been a while since she had visited Kenshin-san and Kaoru-san.

The reason for it was simple, if bit embarrassing. She hadn’t wanted to antagonize her troublesome friendships even further. After all, if she appeared to be favoring Yahiko-kun by visiting the dojo, Yutarou-kun’s feeling would be hurt. However, she missed the Kamiya family, their kindness and their unquestioning support.

Would it hurt to ask for advice? She paused in thought, wringing her hands anxiously.

For Kaoru-san, Yahiko-kun was like a son. More, she was his Master in swordsmanship. If she found out about him getting into arguments and causing a stir in Akabeko… Tsubame didn’t doubt for a second Kaoru-san would take matter into her own hands.

And as practical as it would be, Tsubame didn’t want that. Neither for Yahiko-kun, nor for herself. No, somehow, she wanted to solve this trouble by herself instead of always relying on others.

However, Kaoru-san wasn’t the only one good at listening at the dojo…

Tsubame leaned her ear against the gate, trying to listen at the sounds from the dojo. The muted shouts, the clatter of shinai striking each other was unmistakable. The lesson was in process and given how Yahiko-kun hadn’t been in hurry to leave, it would be safe to guess the lesson was kept by the Master of Kamiya Kasshin Ryu, not any of her disciplines.

Quiet as a mouse, Tsubame slipped past the side door, left open to welcome guests.

Like she had suspected, the dojo’s doors were left open in the summer afternoon warmth and among the sparring young men, a short figure kept careful watch. Sighing in relief, Tsubame headed to the backyard where she saw Kenshin-san washing laundry and babysitting. Just few steps behind him, Kenji was playing under the maple tree.

“Oro? Tsubame-chan? We weren’t expecting you to visit, that we weren’t.”

“Good afternoon, Kenshin-san.” She smiled hesitantly and paused at a polite distance. She smoothed the front of her kimono, acutely aware of her slightly disheveled look. “I, ah… I hope I’m not disturbing.”

“No, of course not.” He straightened, leaning back on his haunches and looked at her worriedly. “Is everything alright? This unworthy doesn’t mean to sound intruding, but you…”

“I’m fine.” Tsubame hesitated, “At least, I’m well enough. But the thing is, I hoped… well, to ask some advice.”

His eyes cleared in understanding, “Ah, of course. If you just wait a moment, this one could brew you some tea. Miss Kaoru should be done with her lessons soon and she—”

“Please don’t!” Tsubame raised her hands to still his  words, “no need to go to such trouble on my account! And I, I hoped to ask  _your_ advice on this.”

“Oro?” He blinked at her, his mouth falling open.

Tsubame couldn’t quite contain the slight giggle that escaped her lips at the sight. Startled by her own rudeness, she covered her mouth for a moment, before struggling to gather her poise. “Please, Kenshin-san. It’s to do with Yahiko-kun and Yutarou-kun. I would hate to bother Kaoru-san with this.”

“Oh…” He nodded slowly. “So that’s why… Very well then, if you would wait just a moment and one could brew some tea—”

“Please, it isn’t necessary!” Tsubame exclaimed and knelt on the grass just before him. “I just… I just wanted some perspective, that’s all. Please, I won’t take much of your time. It’s simply that ever since Yutarou-kun came back, he has been visiting me, but Yahiko-kun…”

He exhaled softly, growing more relaxed, “Ah, the boys. Have they gotten into a trouble?”

“Yes. Three times now. ” She confirmed, feeling the heat to rise to her cheeks at the admission. “It wouldn’t be so bad, but lately… They get so into it that they forget I’m there. And today Yutarou-kun showed Yahiko-kun backwards, hard enough to make him fall and break a table while I… I couldn’t do anything to stop them.”

He didn’t say anything, merely nodded to her encouragingly.

She took a deep breath, utterly relieved by his understanding. And then her embarrassment didn’t matter, the words just flowed out, “Tae-san… she so was angry. She didn’t yell, but I could see it. She said that if it would happen again she would be forced to pay for the repairs out of my salary, that it would be best if I just chose between the boys to stop this. But, but.. I can’t. They are both my friends and I hate that they act like this!”

A silence that landed was nearly deafening and for a while, she just waited there, utterly mortified by her tirade. Her heart was racing in her chest and it was a struggle still her breath, to find the calmness a woman ought to display.

“Tsubame-chan.”

She glanced up between her lashes… but instead of the sympathy for her blight, or the anger at her breach of manners, he merely looked at her thoughtfully, a frown on his brow.

“Tsubame-chan, you do realize that you don’t need to choose between Yahiko-kun and Yutaro-kun? If friendship is what you desire, you should say it to them. After all, you are only fifteen. A girl, still. True, back in the old days, girls your age could have a marriage arranged to them… But it’s Meiji era now, there is no need to for you to hurry.”

“Oh…“ Tsubame paused. "But everybody says that…”

“Are you in a financial trouble?” He asked, raising his brow in curiosity.

“No…” Tsubame paused, not entirely sure why would he ask that. “I have a room in Akabeko and Tae-san pays me a fair salary. I have been saving most of it these last few years.”

"Then do you want a husband? Do you want a family of your own?” He looked at her pointedly.

“Eh, no. Not really.” She hesitated, “Not yet, I mean. I love children, but it sounded scary hearing Kaoru-san and Tae-san talking of pregnancy and Kenji’s birth.”

“This one is sure it did.” Kenshin-san huffed fondly, shaking his head. “And between the two of us, if was far scarier to see it happen. But what this one is trying to say, is that if you don’t need to… please, don’t be in such a hurry to grow up, Tsubame-chan. The marriage and romance can be wonderful, yes, with the right person and in due time.“

"What do you mean?” Tsubame hesitated. “Is this about—”

“Tomoe?” He asked, smiling sadly. “Yes, in a way. This one was hardly your age back then… but it wasn’t easy. Any of it, even the best parts. It’s no small thing to fall in love.”

“I think I understand.” Tsubame murmured. "But Kenshin-san, what does it feel to be in love? How do you know you love someone, truly?”

He didn’t answer to her immediately.

Taking his time, he twisted the laundry out of the excess water and put it side. Then he finally met her eyes evenly, smiling gently, “Tsubame-chan… please, trust this one when he says, if it comes to you, you will know. It’s unmistakable.“

"Oh…” She nodded. “I see. Thank you, Kenshin-san, for you advice – and for you kindness.”

 

* * *

 

Tsubame went home that night with mixed feelings. If she was perfectly truthful, she wasn’t quite sure what to think and unfortunately, asking Kenshin-san’s advice hadn’t helped to make things any clearer.

She admired Yahiko-kun and Yutaro-kun both. They were both handsome, kind and genuinely nice young men. In these last four years Yahiko-kun had grown up to be a remarkable man in his own right. He was honest, upright and brave. In his company, she felt safe and happy. Yutaro-kun, on the other hand was witty and fun, his stories of his travels always caught her attention and it was nice to laugh with him.

But was it love, truly?

Kenshin-san had said she would know, if she ever encountered it.

Yet, these last couple weeks, the happiness and admiration she felt for Yahiko-kun and Yutaro-kun had been tainted with annoyance.

Should she simply choose between one of them? Would it solve their arguments? Or would it worsen the situation? She didn’t know, but of one thing she was sure: she needed to speak with them both.

The next day, Tsubame was half-relieved, half-disappointed when neither of them dared to show their face at the restaurant. After all, the last thing she wanted was to anger Tae-san anymore… but at the same time, it was pure agony to wait until afternoon.

However, to her surprise she didn’t need to go find them after her shift ended. Both of them were waiting for her at the restaurant’s back door, silent and looking downright meek.

“Tsubame-chan… why didn’t you say Tae-san threatened to take the repair cost out of your salary?” Yahiko-kun asked quietly.

Yutaro-kun wasn’t to be left behind, and he rushed to add, “I would be happy to pay for the trouble I caused. Please, Tsubame-chan, I didn’t think –“

“I, ah…” Tsubame started, shuffling her weight from one leg to another, before admitting quietly, “I tried to tell you.”

“You did?” Both of the asked, parroting each other – only to notice it and scowl in annoyance.

“Yes,” Tsubame said softly, before looking up and meeting their eyes. “I hate that you argue. I always try to stop you, but you never listen to me… why couldn’t we just be friends?”

“Friends?” Yutarou-kun blinked, as if the concept hadn’t even crossed his mind.

Yahiko-kun, though, looked at her oddly, asking, “but aren’t we already friends?”

“We are.” Tsubame smiled, feeling surer already. “You two, you are my best friends. And while I can’t say that I don’t like you, or appreciate your gifts, Yutarou-kun,” She turned to look at him, “I don’t think dating is what I want right now. I don’t want to get married yet.”    

“Oh…” Yutarou-kun paused.

“Is it too much to ask?” Tsubame hesitated, shifting her weight in in hesitation.

Finally Yutarou-kun shook his head. “No, I think I can do that. After all, I am clearly more mature than that ruffian.”

“Ruffian? Dream on, Bastard.” Yahiko scoffed, before grinning at her. “That’s just our pet names, they don’t mean anything. But Tsubame-chan, I promise that I won’t start a fight again.”

“I’d like that.” Tsubame smiled, a warmth rising in her chest.

_I did it - I got them to stop fighting and listen._


End file.
